It has been proposed to improve the biocompatibility of e.g., a titanium prosthesis by coating metal surfaces thereof with a layer of titanium hydride. Such a hydride layer may be applied by plasma bombardment, or in may be applied by electrolysis; see, for example. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/868,965, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,321, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
It has also been proposed to improve the biocompatibility of prostheses or implants by binding or integrating various active biomolecules to the surface of the prosthesis, e.g., on to the metallic surface of a titanium prosthesis. It has been the aim with implants prepared this way that they have improved fit; exhibit increased tissue stickiness and increased tissue compatibility; have a biologically active surface for increased cell growth, differentiation and maturation; exhibit reduced immunoreactivity; exhibit antimicrobial activity; exhibit increased biomineralisation capabilities; result in improved wound and/or bone healing; lead to improved bone density; have reduced “time to load” and cause less inflammation.
Such binding has often been proposed carried out using for example chemical reactants having two reactive functionalities such as formalin or glutaraldehyde, but the reactive nature of these agents often leads to the biomolecules becoming biologically inactive and/or with enhanced immunoreactivity which is undesirable.